Queen and Secret? Quiet, I don't Get it!
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Luffy bilang kalau yang akan menjadi ratu bajak lautnya masih 'rahasia'. Tapi Zoro bingung. Luffy bahkan tak mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta!" Oneshot, LuNa, seperti biasa humor selalu nekat untuk melekat.


**Disclaimer:**Selamat untuk Eiichiro Oda, karyanya 'ONE PIECE' yang tiga tahun berturut-turut telah menempati posisi teratas untuk kategori penjualan terbanyak di Jepang mengalahkan 'NARUTO', yaitu tankoubon One Piece volume 61, 62, 63, total sebanyak kurang lebih 13 juta copy. Serta keberhasilan beliau menjadi Japanese Best Male Manga-ka selama dua tahun berturut-turut (sumber: ORICON).

**Summary:**"Luffy bilang kalau yang akan menjadi ratu bajak lautnya masih 'rahasia'. Tapi Zoro bingung. Luffy bahkan tak mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta!" Oneshot, LuNa, seperti biasa humor selalu nekat untuk melekat.

**Jurnal****Author:** Aku padahal berjanji pada seorang teman untuk menulis fanfic tentang Hunter X Hunter. Tapi entah kenapa, saia tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri saia dari belenggu fandom ini. Ohh… tolong seseorang. Aku terjebak…  
>By the way, rated T untuk tubuh Nami… *ditabok Thunder Bolt Tempo*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Studio Boss 7im proudly presents…<em>

**An One Piece's Humor/Romance Oneshot:**

"_Queen and Secret? Quiet, I don't Get it!"  
>by Ashoudan Zimmer.<em>

"Luffy~" panggil seseorang di dalam mimpi. Luffy menyipitkan matanya, mencoba meneliti siapa gerangan orang idiot yang sedang berlari-lari tak jelas ke arahnya.

"Luuufffyyy~!" suara seseorang itu semakin dekat, dan berlari melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Luffy makin giat memperhatikan siluet sosok seseorang itu.

"LUUUFFFFYYYY~!" Oke, cukup sudah. Suara orang itu makin membuatnya takut. Luffy makin merinding, mengetahui orang itu makin dekat, dan sosoknya berubah menjadi raksasa sekarang. Luffy takjub memperhatikan sosoknya. Sosok raksasa itu pun menggaplok Luffy dengan benda yang berbentuk… sepatu?

Luffy terjatuh dari kursi tiang utama di dek kapal.

Setengah sadar, ia menatap sekeliling. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian berpanik ria sejenak karena mengetahui topi jeraminya tak menempel di kepalanya. Saat sudah hampir mendekati indikasi sadar stadium sempurna, ia baru menyadari kalau topinya yang mengeluarkan bau 'khas' iler itu menggantung di lehernya selama ini.

"Oh? Ternyata aku cuman ngimpi… molor lagi ah~" kata Luffy hendak menaiki kembali kursi tiang utama yang megah itu.

Maka, tak kenal asal-usulnya dari mana, bahkan angin dari arah mana pun Luffy tak tahu, seseorang menjitak kepalanya dengan amat tidak etis sekaligus mengandung sedikit unsur biadab. Luffy spontan memohon ampun tersungkur di depan orang penjitak ulung itu.

"BEGO! Jangan molor lagi!" sangar seorang wanita yang tak lain, tak bukan, dan tak salah lagi adalah Nami sang navigator.

"Ungg~ Namwiii~ shakwiiittt~!" keluh Luffy manja, memohon belas kasihan yang jelas GAK mungkin Nami kasih.

"Cepetan bangun! Tuh si Zoro katanya pengen ngomong sama kamu!" seru Nami berkacak pinggang, kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri menahan sakit tiada kentara.

"Uwaa, hanya perasaanku, ato Nami memang makin galak ya setelah dua taun?" Luffy pun berdecak menepis pikirannya kemudian berlalu menuju ruang pengintai sekaligus ruang gym Zoro. Saat sampai, Luffy yang iseng berusaha membuat Zoro kaget dengan berteriak kencang memanggil namanya di telinga Zoro, namun tentu saja itu bukan ide yang bagus ketika Zoro menghantamnya dengan barbel 10 ton.

"Oh? Sudah sampai ya Luffy?" anteng Zoro melihat Luffy malang yang tertimpa barbel. Zoro hanya memperhatikannya dengan santai seolah barbel itu bukan salahnya. Luffy bangkit, kemudian melempar balik barbel itu ke arah Zoro. Zoro menghindar, dan dengan sukses, barbel tersebut menjebol tembok ruangan, dan sang barbel terbang keluar ruangan menghantam air laut.

"TSUNAMI!" teriak Chopper dan Ussop papat (panik di tempat) gaje di dek kapal.

"WOYY! Jangan ngerusak kapal, brengsek!" seru Franky mengangkat kacamatanya ketika kebetulan sedang melewati dek karena baru akan membawa beberapa peralatan ke bengkelnya. Mengetahui kedua orang gila (Luffy dan Zoro) itu hanya sedang sibuk saling jontos dan tak menghiraukannya sama sekali, Franky hanya mendengus menyerah, mengomel sendiri, dan berlalu ke bengkelnya.

"Hari ini damai sekali, ya?" komen Brook pada Robin sambil meminum teh. Robin menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Suasana santai mereka dibacking vocal oleh suara papat Ussop dan Chopper, dan suara ribut Zoro dan Luffy.

Luffy sesenggukan nafas karena Zoro tak henti-hentinya melempar barbel ke arahnya, demikian juga sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena kelelahan, Zoro membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamu kesini dateng malah ngajak ribut," keluh Zoro.

"Trus ngapain kamu ngundang aku kemari?" tanya Luffy dengan agak menyentak, agaknya ia menyesal telah datang kemari dan mendapat sambutan kelewat meriah dari sang pemilik ruang gym.

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Zoro berpikir lama dan memijit pangkal hidungnya sendiri, karena pusing memikirkan cara penyampaian materi yang pastinya Luffy tidak mengerti untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Memang ada hal yang harus Zoro sampaikan pada si konyol Luffy. Tapi, anak kecil macam dia, mana mungkin mengerti? Begitu pikir Zoro. Meski ia akui, ia sendiri juga tak begitu mengerti dengan hal yang akan ia sampaikan itu.

Berulang kali Zoro membuka bibirnya untuk angkat bicara, namun selalu menutupnya kembali tanpa ada satu kata pun terlontar. Luffy menunggunya dengan tampang malas, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau percis ikan, Zoro," kesal Luffy memperhatikan mulut Zoro yang hanya buka-tutup seolah megap-megap ala ikan itu. Zoro berdecak.

"Berisik kau ini, aku juga lagi mikir."

"Jadi gak?" geram Luffy beranjak dari kursi _lounge_ ruang gym itu. Zoro menariknya duduk, tapi tak sadar malah menghempaskan Luffy ke kursi. "Apa sih? Ngajak ribut!" galak Luffy kemudian.

"Sebenernya… ini pertanyaan anak-anak Mugiwara yang lain. Bukan pertanyaanku," ngeles Zoro sebelum penjelasan. Luffy tentu saja bingung menghadapi kejadian 'ngeles-sebelum-insiden' ini. Luffy menunggunya beribicara. "Kita berdua—maksudku, semua orang di kapal ini tau, kalau kau ingin jadi raja bajak laut, dan seorang raja pastinya harus memiliki pendamping…" Zoro memandang Luffy berharap yang dipandangnya memancarkan pandangan 'aku-mengerti-arah-pembicaraan-ini'. Namun setelah melihat kenyataannya Luffy malah memancarkan pandangan 'aku-ini-anak-super-innocent', Zoro mendengus kasar.

"AGHH! Kenapa harus aku yang menanyakan hal ini!" katanya dengan nada menyentak kemudian berdiri menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sendiri dengan kasar dan muka stress. Luffy hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-bahkan-tak-mengerti-kenapa-kamu-malah-depresi-sendiri?'.

"Apa? Kamu mau nanya apa sih? Kenapa malah bingung sendiri?" tanya Luffy yang jadinya ikut bingung melihat Zoro yang memandangnya seolah mengatakan, 'Ayolah Luffy! Tak adakah sisa kejeniusan di dalam otakmu itu?'.

"Ok, to the point. Anak-anak menanyakan siapa yang akan menjadi Ratu Bajak Laut," kata Zoro benar-benar memotong penjelasan liku-liku dan langsung ke sasarannya. Ia berpikir, mungkin kalo seperti ini, Luffy akan mengerti.

"Ha? Kenapa kau tanya aku? Mana aku tau!" spontan Luffy. Zoro menggertak giginya sendiri karena tak menyangka Luffy akan menjawab demikian. Luffy mungkin berpikir kalau yang dimaksud ratu bajak laut adalah seorang wanita bajak laut yang memiliki cita-cita seperti dirinya. "Tapi gak akan aku biarin! Cuman aku raja bajak laut! Gak ada yang boleh menguasai singgasana bajak laut selain aku!"

Zoro menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Luffy! Maksud aku bukan kayak gitu! Kau tau kan? Istri raja!" Zoro pontang-panting berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Luffy baru mengerti. "EHHH~?"

"Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba shock?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nanya gitu sih?" sewot Luffy.

"Makanya kubilang ini pertanyaannya anak-anak Mugiwara yang lain!" sewot Zoro tak kalah sangar. Sejenak Luffy terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir. Mungkin mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan itu, pikir Zoro. Setelah beberapa menit yang hening kemudian, Luffy akhirnya menarik nafas, membuka bibirnya.

"Rahasia."

"APA?"

"Kubilang rahasia," Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang gym dengan cara melompat melalui lubang bekas barbel tadi.

Zoro menatap tak percaya kaptennya berkata sesuatu hal yang boleh dibilang misterius. 'Rahasia' memang kata-kata yang tak aneh. Tapi akan jadi terasa janggal jika keluar dari bibir kapten karet itu. Zoro tahu sosok Luffy selama ini. Sosok yang selalu mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu juga, dan juga sosok yang tak suka dengan sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan. Henyak Zoro tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri seiring matanya terus memandang Luffy yang bermain bersama Ussop dan Chopper di dek berumput.

"Kau sudah tanya?" suara lembut wanita membuyarkan pikirannya. Zoro membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa? Kok malah kelihatan bingung?"

Zoro menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Enggak, dia gak jawab apa-apa."

Robin tersenyum, "dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Y-ya… maksudku, enggak… ah, entahlah…"

Robin tertawa kecil. "Dia bilang 'rahasia' ya?"

Zoro kini menatapnya lekat, "Kebiasaan buruk. Dasar tukang nguping…"

Robin tersenyum puas.

* * *

><p>Luffy menghentikan langkah berlarinya dengan tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Ussop dan Chopper yang berlari di belakangnya langsung menubruk punggung tubuh kapten karet itu. Kepalanya tampak sedang mendangah, henyak memandang seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis manis berambut oranye panjang.<p>

"Oy! Luffy! Kenapa tiba-tiba ngerem—" belum tuntas Ussop menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Luffy ngeloyor menaiki dek lantai tiga menghampiri gadis itu. "He-hey!" protes Ussop menjulurkan tangannya mencoba menghentikan Luffy namun yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang dari sudut pandangnya mengikuti gadis itu ke dek belakang. Ussop dan Chopper pun saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Hey! Nami!"

Nami menoleh, "Oh, Luffy! Ada apa?"

Luffy berhenti seiring Nami menatapnya, menunggunya untuk berbicara. Namun, mendengar Nami bertanya demikian, Luffy malah jadi terlihat bingung sendiri. Apa ya? Pikirnya. Kenapa aku memanggilnya tiba-tiba? Ngapain aku manggil dia? Luffy terdiam sejenak berpikir. Ia pun melirik ke atas sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "E-eh? Apa ya? Gak tau… aku tiba-tiba aja pengen manggil kamu pas liat kamu keluar dari kamar tadi…"

"Hee? Apa-apaan itu?" spontan Nami menanggapi jawaban Luffy yang super aneh. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Gak tau! Sumpah!" serius Luffy dengan wajah konyolnya. "Tadi tiba-tiba aja pas liat kamu, aku spontan manggil. Tapi, gak tau kenapa…"

"Kamu lupa kali, mau menyampaikan sesuatu? Sebuah pesan, ato mungkin mau ngasih tau apa gitu?"

Luffy mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak tuh… Aku gak disuruh nyampein pesan sama siapa-siapa…"

"Ato mungkin," Nami tiba-tiba menyeringai licik, "Kamu mau mengembalikan hutang sebesar dua ratus ribu berry mu padaku… hihihii~" katanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luffy dengan wajah berindikasi kuntilanak-licik-debt-collector.

"Gyaaa~! Kok Nami ingeeettt~!" depresi Luffy sambil ngacir menjauhi Nami menuruni tangga menuju dek berumput, meninggalkan Nami yang tertawa riang sendiri melihat tingkah laku Luffy yang kekanak-kanakan dan lucu.

Luffy pun kembali bertemu dengan Ussop dan Chopper, yang rupanya sudah mengganti permainan menjadi kartu poker semenjak kedatangan Brook. Luffy duduk di depan mereka bertiga sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Yoho? Ada apa Mugiwara-san? Kau tampak kebingungan… Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Brook setelah melemparkan beberapa kartu _Flush_ ke ke atas rumput dek diikuti Ussop.

"Eng… aneh…" gumam Luffy yang tentu saja mudah terdengar oleh yang lain. Ussop, Chopper dan Brook langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan siaga tiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tadi aku langsung spontan memanggil namanya tanpa tau manggil itu mau ngapain…?"

Ussop, Chopper dan Brook saling berpandangan. Oke, kaptennya yang nyeleneh dan keras kepala ini sudah sering berbuat keanehan. Tapi, perkataannya ini selain aneh, juga mengandung unsur mencurigakan. Chopper bertanya, "siapa, Luffy?"

"Nami," jawab Luffy singkat dan polos.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tadi tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dan menghampiri Nami?" tanya Ussop menahan geli.

Luffy mengangguk. "Aku gak ngerti, sop. Pas ngeliat dia keluar dari kamarnya, aku tiba-tiba aja manggil nama dia. Kenapa ya?" tanyanya polos seraya menggaruk ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Sering kayak gitu, ato baru kali ini aja?" tanya Ussop ala dokter yang meingterogasi pasiennya, tak mempedulikan Chopper yang protes 'Hey! Itu tugasku!'.

"Ehm…" Luffy menimbang-nimbang, "Kayaknya baru kali ini…"

"Baru kali ini?" tanya ulang Chopper.

Luffy menggeleng-geleng kuat, "Udahlah! Jangan dipikirin!" katanya, "Aku ikutan donk maen poker!"

Ussop dan Brook saling berpandangan. Sedang Chopper sibuk mengumpulkan kartu untuk memulai permainan baru karena Luffy baru saja bergabung.

* * *

><p>Hari mulai petang, ditandai adanya warna jingga menghiasi pojok langit. Walau belum terbenam, tapi matahari sudah mulai tak mencirikan suasana siang. Suara ombak yang tertiup angin darat mengiringi suara langkah kaki ceria Luffy yang berlari menuju kepala Sunny-Go untuk menunggu kedatangan <em>sunset<em>beberapa menit lagi.

Ia duduk bersila, di atas Sunny-Go. Dan tepat saat ia akan bersenandung sebuah lagu favoritnya, ia mendengar suara yang lain. Ya, suara senandung seorang wanita diiringi suara air yang mengalir. Di tengoknya ke belakang, Luffy pun mendapati Nami dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergulung jepit sedang menyirami pohon jeruknya. Luffy pun duduk menghadap ke belakang.

"Oy~! Naamiiii~!" teriak Luffy melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu pun menghentikan kegiatan menyiramnya dan membalas panggilan Luffy.

"Ada apa, Luffy?" katanya setengah berteriak karena jarak mereka yang berjauhan.

"Kau sedang apaa~?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" seru Nami. Jarak mereka yang berjauhan, membuat telinganya tak dapat mendengar suara Luffy. Ditambah suara ombak yang menghalangi gelombang suara cempreng Luffy. Mengetahui itu, Luffy pun turun dan menghampiri Nami sekali loncatan, mengandalkan kelenturan tubuhnya yang berbahan karet.

Luffy bertanya kembali seiring ia mendekat, Nami melanjutkan kegiatannya dan malah bertanya balik, "menurutmu?"

Luffy menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Oh iya, lagi nyiram tanaman…" cengirnya kemudian. Beberapa puluh menit, Luffy terus berada di sana. Berdiri diam di belakang gadis yang sibuk mengurusi tanamannya. Mungkin kalau ada Ussop, Luffy akan di sapa, 'Ngapain kamu? Berdiri seperti orang idiot!'. Tapi, tak perlu Ussop yang bertanya seperti itu, gadis berambut oranye dihadapannya saja kini sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya ala Ussop.

"Luffy, kamu gak ada kerjaan laen?" tanya Nami menatapnya heran.

Luffy menggeleng. "Ada!"

"Kalo gitu kerjakan sana!" usir Nami dengan wajah memerah. Hey, kenapa wajahnya memerah? Apa karena setelah ia menyadari bahwa Luffy sedari tadi berdiri ala orang idiot di situ itu sambil menatap dan memperhatikannya?

"Hah? Oh iya ya! Aku kan tadi mau liat matahari terbenam!" kata Luffy, "Gara-gara kamu sih, Nami! Aku jadi lupa!"

"Kenapa aku yang dimarahin?" sewot Nami menanggapi keluhan gak jelas Luffy.

"Ya gara-gara kamu lah! Aku denger suara kamu, terus aku kesini… Jadi malah lupa!"

"Yee, orang kamunya sendiri yang ke sini!" bantah Nami tak mau kalah.

"Ha? Gak tau ah! Pokoknya gara-gara Nami! Titik!" ambek Luffy tiba-tiba dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Nami menuju kepala Sunny-Go.

Pipi Nami mengembung melihat tingkah Luffy, perasaannya antara sebal dan mungkin sedikit canggung menerima pernyataan dari Luffy. Gara-gara aku? Apa sih? Pikir Nami. Meski begitu, pipinya terlihat sedikit merona memikirkan kata-kata Luffy.

* * *

><p>Malam hari tiba lebih awal. Bulan dengan cepat melengserkan posisi matahari yang sebelumnya berseri seharian, mengiringi selesainya makan malam Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang ramai, riuh, ricuh dan mengundang emosi serta mengakibatkan tawuran masal seperti biasanya. Ups, tapi ada yang berbeda untuk makan malam kali ini. Luffy hanya menghabiskan empat piring makanan pada kesempatan ini (oke, empat piring itu banyak, tapi ingat, ini Luffy!). Luffy keluar lebih awal dari ruang makan dan bergegas menuju kabin kapal, di mana terdapat akuarium raksasa mengelilingi ruangan kabin itu.<p>

Luffy berdiri menatap ikan-ikan di akuarium itu. Tanpa sadar, kini ia sudah menaiki kursi sofa panjang yang berada di depan akuarium. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan jidatnya sendiri pada kaca. Menatap kosong ikan-ikan dan beberapa gurita yang lewat. Bahkan ia tak menggubris salah satu gurita yang menjulurkan lidah dan meledeknya.

"Luffy?" suara Robin seolah menggetok kepala Luffy untuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Robin?" sahut Luffy berpaling ke arah Robin yang baru menuruni tangga dari dek kapal.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Luffy menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Gak apa-apa? Op kors gak apa-apa!" seru Luffy berusaha meyakinkan Robin. Bahkan untuk lebih meyakinkan, Luffy berlompatan ke sana kemari dan sempat terpeleset kulit pisang—hasil perbuatan maksiat Ussop dan Chopper tadi siang—hingga akhirnya Luffy harus menahan sakit di pinggangnya karena terbentur kursi.

Robin tertawa kecil, "Ya, kamu kelihatan sehat kapten…" komennya dan dilanjutkan tawa lagi.

"Ugghh… rematik…" lenguh Luffy berbongkok-bongkok ria ala aki-aki panti jompo. Tapi itu tak lama setelah Robin duduk di korsi sofa dan membuka majalah wanita.

"Robin…" panggil Luffy duduk di samping Robin. "Apa Nami sering membaca ini juga?"

Robin memandang kaptennya dengan cepat dan spontanitas. Menanggapi tak ada jawaban dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan aneh, Luffy bertanya lagi, "Apa?"

Robin tersenyum malu, baru menyadari kalau dirinya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan aneh tadi. "Aneh, kapten. Gak biasanya kamu nanyain yang gak penting gitu…"

Bibir Luffy mengkerut, "Ini penting, Robin!" rengeknya, "Apapun soal Nami kuanggap penting!"

Lagi-lagi Robin tersentak. Tak lama mendengar pernyataan polos itu, Robin tertawa cukup lebar. Ia lantas menutup majalahnya, dan hanya memangkunya di atas kakinya yang berlipat anggun. Luffy menunggu jawaban dengan ketabahan dan ketakwaan luar biasa dari Robin yang kini malah hanya tersenyum dan tertawa berulang kali. "Emangnya omonganku tadi salah ya?" Luffy bahkan kini menjadi paranoid dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ahaha, enggak kok, sorry…" kata Robin masih tersenyum, "kalo aku kasih tau, emangnya kamu mau ngapain?"

"Eh? Ngapain ya? Sebenernya cuman pengen tau aja sih…" polos Luffy, menggaruk ubun-ubun kepalanya, kemudian kembali mengenakan topi jeraminya. "Ah! Perasaan ini lagi!"

Robin menatapanya penasaran, "perasaan ini lagi?"

"Iya! Sebelumnya aku juga ngalamin perasaan kayak gini! Tadi siang! Tadi siang!" kata Luffy memburu. Robin tertawa geli lagi menghadapi kaptennya yang super innocent power itu. Robin membiarkan Luffy melanjutkan—boleh jadi ini adalah momen curhat ala Luffy. "Waktu tadi siang, aku liat Nami keluar dari kamarnya. Gak tau kenapa, aku tiba-tiba manggil dia! Aku sendiri sampai sekarang gak ngerti, kenapa manggil dia? Padahal aku kan gak ada urusan sama dia… Ok, hutang dua ratus ribu berry—tapi selain itu aku gak punya urusan… kenapa aku tiba-tiba manggil namanya tadi?"

Robin dengan sabar mendengarkan curahan Luffy. Inilah penyakit yang mungkin menghantui siapa saja di masa puber, dan pastinya Luffy tak menyadari akan hal itu. Tapi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jawaban yang diberikannya pada Zoro tadi siang di ruang Gym? Kalau memang Luffy tidak menyadari dan tidak mengetahui perasaannya, kenapa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Zoro dengan kata-kata 'Rahasia' seolah _memang_ menyimpan jawaban yang sesungguhnya? Inilah yang masih Robin tak mengerti. Bahkan kini ia mulai iba pada Zoro yang stress stadium akut setelah menerima jawaban tak jelas itu. Luffy berhasil membuatnya penasaran setengak mati.

"Oh ya, tadi sore juga! Waktu Nami menyiram pohon jeruknya, dan secara gak sadar aku menghampirinya. Dan gara-gara itu, aku hampir ketinggalan menikmati matahari terbenam!"

Robin menahan geli lagi. "Terus? Itu salah Nami, gitu?"

"Uhm…" Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sebenernya enggak sih… Mungkin aku tadi cuman malu mengakui kalo itu kesalahanku sendiri yang tiba-tiba secara gak sadar menghampiri Nami. Aku jadi nyalahin Nami…" tatapnya menyesal.

Robin menggeleng. "Enggak juga," katanya hingga berhasil membuat tatapan Luffy berubah, "Sebenernya itu seratus persen salah Nami lho!"

"Kok bisa?"

Robin lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya menahan geli, "kayaknya kamu tanya langsung ke Nami aja, deh. Fufufu…"

Luffy mengangguk tanda setuju. Disuruh bertanya pada Nami, tentu saja artinya disuruh bertemu Nami. Entah kenapa, Luffy kelihatan sigap menanggapi saran itu, tak seperti sosok Luffy biasanya yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain. Kali ini Ia malah dengan senang hati menerima saran itu. Seketika itu juga, ia keluar dari kabin akuarium ke dek berumput meninggalkan Robin yang tersenyum penuh arti di belakangnya.

Sampai di dek, Luffy celingak-celinguk mencari Nami dan berulang kali memanggil namanya. Tapi yang dipanggil tak kunjung menyahut. Ia pun pergi ke dapur dan menanyakan keberadaannya pada Sanji.

"Nami-san? Dia tadi kembali ke kamarnya," begitulah sahut Sanji sambil mencuci piring-piring bertumpukan di wastafel. Mendengar jawaban itu Luffy buru-buru keluar, namun pertanyaan Sanji menghentikan langkahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu gak suka menu makanan malam ini, kapten?"

"Eh?"

"Aku lihat, kamu makan sedikit banget tadi…" katanya dengan wajah tenang dan anteng, meski begitu, tetap saja pernyataan yang ia lontarkan terdengar sangat kecewa dan mungkin agak 'suram'. "…mungkin kamu gak suka makanan buatanku lagi ya?"

"Gak kok! Aku suka, Sanji!"

_**SEMENTARA ITU, DI LUAR DAPUR…**_

"Zoro-san! Kau dengar itu?" pekik Brook setelah setengah menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dapur. "Itu suara Luffy-san! Dia bilang, 'Aku suka Sanji!'"

Zoro berdecak, mencoba menepis bahan gosip baru yang akan dimunculkan oleh si tengkorak afro. "Enggak, salah denger kali!" tapi karena penasaran, Zoro akhirnya ikut menguping. _Jangan-jangan,__ Luffy__ maho__…_ batin Zoro mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Luffy.

_**KEMBALI KE DAPUR…**_

"Sumpah, Sanji! Aku suka!"

"Kalau kamu suka, kenapa tadi pergi begitu saja? Gak biasanya tuh…"

"Eh? I-itu… ya…" Luffy tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan tak berani menatap Sanji. Walaupun sebenarnya Sanji takkan peduli Luffy menatapnya atau tidak. Ia hanya sedang fokus mengelap piring-piring itu sebelum dipakai lagi untuk kudapan malam. Tak lama, Sanji mendesah.

"Sudahlah, kapten. Aku gak masalah… hanya aja, kamu kelihatan sedih tadi. Itu yang aku maksud dengan 'gak biasanya'. Lagi mikirin sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia memberikan Luffy sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan sang kapten agar tak memikirkan masalahnya sendirian.

"Enggak sih, cuman tiba-tiba aja pengen sendiri."

"He?" Sanji langsung menatap Luffy dengan mata besar, "Tumben?"

"Tumben? Gak juga…" sahut Luffy ringan. "Udah ya, ane ciao dulu, ada yang mau ane tanyain ke Nami, dah!" Luffy berlari meninggalkan Sanji, tak mempedulikan Sanji yang berteriak 'Awas kalo lo sampe ngapa-ngapain Nami-swan!'

Luffy menggebrak pintu dapur. _**BRAAAKK!**_

"_UGGGHH~!__"_

"Eh? Rasanya aku dengar sesuatu?" bingung Luffy, "Bodo ah…" ia pun cuek dan berlari meninggalkan pintu dapur menuju kamar Nami, dan tak menyadari kalau tadi dia menggebrak pintu ke depan wajah Zoro dan Brook hingga mendorong keduanya menempel pada tembok dapur bagian luar.

"Nami~!" teriak Luffy, dan masuk seenaknya ke kamar Nami tanpa mengetuk dulu. Ketika masuk, ia tak menemukan siapapun. "Nami? Kamu dimana?"

Selang beberapa menit, Luffy mendengar suara keran shower ditutup. "Nami? Kamu di kamar mandi?"

"_Luffy?__"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamar mandi. _"__Ada__ apa?__"_ belum selesai Nami bertanya, Luffy sudah menerobos pintu kamar mandi, yang rupanya tak dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Nami? Udah selesai? Aku mau tanya sesuatu!" katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Nami yang baru selesai mengenakan handuk melingkar di tubuhnya, tentu saja spontan berteriak.

"AHOOOOOUUUU~!" teriak Nami sambil hendak menghajar Luffy telak. Luffy yang panik hendak kabur membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun sayang sekali kakinya yang tak sigap, membuatnya terpeleset air kamar mandi dan akhirnya jatuh tengkurep. Kakinya pun ikut menyandung kaki Nami, hingga Nami juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa punggung Luffy.

"Aww…" lenguh Nami. Menyadari ia menimpa Luffy, ia beranjak untuk berdiri. Luffy cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya, tapi bodohnya, kakinya malah menyenggol kembali dengkul Nami yang masih dalam proses untuk berdiri. Itu membuat kedua dengkul Nami yang masih menempel di lantai kamar mandi _split,_dan akhirnya Nami pun terduduk mengangkang di atas perut Luffy. Luffy mengangkat kepalanya, dan tentu saja ia melihat tubuh _eksotis_ Nami di atas tubuhnya. "Na… Nami…"

Nami yang masih kesakitan belum menyadari posisinya dengan Luffy. Barulah panggilan Luffy membuatnya tersadar—walaupun ia sebenarnya berpikir bahwa panggilan Luffy adalah suatu permintaan agar dirinya cepat-cepat menyingkir, "Ma-maaf Luffy! Berat ya?" katanya hendak menyingkir, dari tubuh Luffy. Namun ia jadi agak ragu melakukannya setelah henyak dan heran melihat wajah Luffy yang memerah. _Luffy __blushing?_ Pikir Nami tak percaya.

"Ha-handukmu…" Luffy memberitahunya kalau handuk yang melingkar di tubuhnya mulai lepas, walaupun tak terlalu mengekspose tubuhnya yang aduhai. Nami menyadari hal itu, tapi ia tak terlalu buru-buru memasang kembali handuknya. Ia hanya berpikir, kalau Luffy bukan tipe orang lelaki hidung belang. Jadi mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Nami juga henyak dan lamban bergerak. Yaitu wajah Luffy yang memerah, semerah buah tomat matang. _Oh,__ sungguh,__ aku __tak__ tahu __kalau__ wajah __Luffy__ semanis __ini__ ketika __blushing.__ Ka-kawaii__…_

Nami berdiri menyingkir dari tubuh Luffy. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya jadi gemetar sekarang. Nami yang biasanya mungkin akan menghajar lelaki konyol yang ada dihadapannya itu, kini malah terlihat tak mampu bergerak. Pipinya menghangat menikmati wajah canggung Luffy, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'aku-gugup-lho!'.

Mereka terus seperti itu, saling bertatapan satu sama lain selama kurang lebih lima menit. Luffy tak bicara, begitu juga Nami. Kenapa ini? Tanya mereka di batin masing-masing. Perasaan apa ini? Baru pertama kali ini dadaku terasa berdegup kencang. Karena hal tadi? Karena tubuh kita saling bersentuhan? Meski begitu, perasaan ini perasaan yang hangat. Begitulah pikir mereka.

"Ano…" Nami memecah keheningan. Ia kini tak berani menatap Luffy. "Aku… mau ganti baju dulu…"

"Eh? Ah! Iya! Maaf! Maaf Udah menghalangi jalanmu, aku…" Luffy membuka pintu kamar mandi, "…aku tunggu di luar ya!" Luffy pun berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berlalu menuju kursi di belakang kemudi kapal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beberapa menit kemudian…<strong>_

"Luffy… uhm, kamu tadi mau tanya sesuatu ya?" tanya Nami seiring ia menghampiri kapten kapalnya yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas pagar haluan kapal di belakang kemudi. Luffy tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. "Eh, iya… sebelum itu…" Nami menunduk, nampaknya agak malu, "…aku minta maaf soal tadi… pasti badanku berat ya?"

Luffy menggaruk pipinya, "Enggak kok… Tubuhmu ringan seperti angin, Nami!"

Nami tertawa, "Itu karena kamu kuat dan terlampau kuat bagai orang idiot, Luffy!" ledeknya.

"Heh! Enak aja! Aku kuat dan hebat!" katanya menepuk lengan kanan atasnya yang ia tekuk ala binaragawan. "Liat? Dan soal idiot itu, aku tadi menang permainan poker, jadi aku gak se-idiot yang kamu kira!"

"Hem, iya… iya…" sahut Nami cepat-cepat sebelum teriakan Luffy membangunkan yang lain. "Jadi, apa yang mau kamu tanyain tadi?"

"Oh!" Luffy menepuk tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "…aku mau tanya soal… bentar, gimana nanya nya ya?"

"Kamu gak tau apa yang mau kamu tanyain?"

"Tau sih…" kata Luffy, "Tapi gimana nanya nya ya? Aku bingung."

"Kalo gak jadi, aku tidur nih," ancam Nami yang matanya hanya tinggal berkekuatan 5 watt.

"EH! Jangan!" pekik Luffy. "Anu, ini soal kejadian hari ini…"

"Kejadian hari ini?"

"Iya, yang tadi siang dan tadi sore. Kamu inget gak waktu tadi siang aku manggil kamu, tapi gak tau mau nyampein apa?"

Awalnya Nami agak diam mencoba menyusun memori, matanya tampak asik menerawang ke atas, "Oh! Yang tadi siang itu?"

Luffy mengangguk, "Aku bingung Nami! Sejak tadi siang itu, tiap aku ngeliat kamu, aku selalu pengennya manggil kamu! Tapi gak tau mau ngapain manggil itu… aku tadi tanya sama Robin, tapi Robin bilang aku harus tanya kamu! Kira-kira kenapa ya Nami, aku kayak gitu?"

"Eh?" Nami memandang Luffy dengan mata besar seiring rona merah menghiasi pipinya dengan samar. Tak lama ia pun membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, "Mana aku tau!" katanya mencoba menenangkan diri mengingat jantungnya kini berdegup keras. "Kenapa tanya aku?"

Alis Luffy menekuk ke atas dan berkata dengan nada manja, "Tapi… kata Robin aku harus tanya kamu!"

Nami mendesah, ia beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan Luffy, "Gak tau. Kalo aku bilang gak tau, ya gak tau!"

"Nami!" panggil Luffy, namun Nami tak mau mendengar, ia melenggang hendak menuruni tangga menuju dek berumput dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menapakkan jejaknya di anak tangga yang pertama, sesuatu menempel di pergelangannya. Yaitu tangan Luffy yang memanjang dari tempatnya di pagar haluan. Nami tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Luffy yang kini hanya menunduk.

Nami mendesah lagi, "Lepas woy, sakit."

Tapi genggamannya ternyata malah semakin erat. Nami mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit. "LUFFY!" tegurnya berusaha melepas genggaman Luffy. _Dia__ kuat __sekali__… __tapi__… __Ini__ bukan __Luffy__ biasanya__ yang__ mau __menggunakan __kekuatannya__ pada __wanita. __Kenapa __ini?_ Komentar Nami dalam hatinya. Ia tahu sosok Luffy, ia mengenal sosok Luffy. Dan semakin ia menyadari akan hal itu, ia semakin merasa tak mengerti Luffy setelah melihat Luffy yang sekarang ini.

"Nami… kalo kamu gak ngasih jawabannya, aku gak akan pernah sembuh dari penyakit ini!"

"Penyakit?" Nami terhenyak. Luffy melepas genggamannya, meninggalkan bekas merah di pergelangan Nami.

Luffy mengangguk, "Aku menderita, Nami!" keluhnya kemudian menatap Nami dengan wajah polos.

"Akan kupanggilkan Chopper," kata Nami hendak berlari menuruni tangga.

"Aku udah nanya ke Chopper!" Nami menghentikan langkahnya, Luffy melanjutkan, "Chopper bilang aku sehat!"

"Trus kenapa kamu ngerasa menderita?"

Luffy mengangkat bahu, "Makanya aku tanya kamu!"

"Kok aku lagi!" omel Nami dengan wajah sangar. Ia berjalan mendekat bersiap akan melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Luffy, namun Luffy dengan gesit menangkap tangan lembut Nami.

"Penyakit ini kambuhnya kalo aku ketemu kamu aja, Nami!" ia memindahkan tangan Nami ke dada sebelah kirinya seolah menyombongkan dadanya yang bidang itu. Perbuatannya ini kontan membuat Nami memerah bak cabe merah. "Kerasa gak? Jantung aku berdebar cepat! Dan ini terjadi kalo ketemu kamu doank!"

Nami cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, ia tak berani menatap Luffy lagi. "Gak kerasa tuh," katanya belagak tak merasakannya. Sebenarnya ia memang tak merasakannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, TIDAK BISA merasakannya. Karena saat itu ia sendiri sibuk menenangkan diri karena jantungnya juga berdegup kencang dua puluh kali lipat dari punya Luffy.

"Hhe? Masa sih!" depresi Luffy menatap Nami dengan wajah shock. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri, "Bener kok! Tuh sekarang masih! Kenceng banget!"

Nami hanya terdiam, ia tak mau menanggapi hal itu. Sebenarnya Nami mulai berpikir kalau ini merupakan pengungkapan 'sesuatu'. Yah, walaupun dalam hati, Nami tetap tak mau menyatakan secara gamblang 'sesuatu' itu adalah seperti yang kita pikirkan. Ia malu. Malu setengah mati. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa menebak pikiran Luffy? Siapa tahu ini hanya perasaannya saja, ia takut kalau dirinya hanya GE-ER.

Tiba-tiba Luffy turun dari pagar, ia mendekati Nami. Nami menatap mata Luffy yang ternyata kini berada di atas level matanya. _Luffy__ semakin__ bertambah __tinggi__…_ pikirnya. Tak lama, Luffy menaruh telapak tangannya di samping kanan kepala Nami dan mendorong telinga kiri Nami ke arah dada Luffy. "Kalo kayak gini, kamu pasti denger!"

Telapak tangan besar dan kuat Luffy mendekap Nami kuat, seolah benar-benar menyuruh Nami untuk mendengar suara degup jantung di balik dada Luffy. Wajah Nami memerah seluruhnya sekarang. Entah kenapa, ini perbuatan Luffy kedua (setelah insiden kamar mandi) yang membuat Nami tak lagi mampu melayangkan tangannya macam biasa. Pertama-tama, Nami mendengar suara detak jantung di dekat telinganya itu. Ya, kecepatan detaknya begitu cepat. Luffy tak berbohong. Tapi, setelah itu, Nami bukan saja menikmati detak jantung Luffy yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya, tapi kehangatan tubuh Luffy. Suhu rendah malam hari, membuat Nami begitu senang mendapat kehangatan tubuh Luffy ini. Entah bagaimana, kecanggungan Nami berkurang sekarang, seiring dengan detak jantung Luffy yang juga mulai menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Nami…" panggil Luffy. Nami merasa itu panggilan untuknya agar menjauh kembali dari Luffy.

"Eh, maaf…" kata Nami dengan wajah malu. "Tu-tubuhmu hangat sih…" katanya dengan suara kecil. Tapi tentu saja, Luffy dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Shishishi~" tawa Luffy, "Kalo kamu ngerasa hangat, kenapa kamu ngejauh dariku sekarang?"

"Eh?" Nami memandangnya dengan bingung. "Bukannya kamu tadi manggil untuk nyuruh aku ngejauh?"

"Makanya kan aku udah bilang! Aku gak tau kenapa manggil kamu! Dan yang jelas aku manggil tadi bukan nyuruh kamu tuk ngejauh dari aku! Toh aku juga ngerasa hangat tadi," katanya kemudian sekali lagi dengan POLOS. Nami tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu?" tanya Nami masih tak meninggalkan senyum dari bibirnya, "Kalo gitu, boleh aku merasakannya lagi?"

Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Oke."

Nami tersenyum, ia sekarang merebahkan setengah dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Luffy. Tapi ia masih belum merasa cukup hangat, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Luffy lagi. "Luffy, kalo kamu gak melingkarkan tanganmu di badan ku, aku gak akan ngerasa lebih hangat lagi…"

Luffy mengkerut, "Kamu juga," katanya protes, "kamu hanya nempelin badan kamu aja…"

Nami tertawa kecil. Ia mendangah menatap wajah Luffy dari dekat kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luffy. Begitu juga Luffy, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Nami. "Luffy, boleh aku yang tanya sekarang?"

"Boleh, Nami."

"Kenapa waktu di kamar mandi tadi, wajahmu merah?"

"Eh? Iya gitu?" tanya Luffy balik dengan bingung. "Tapi, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan penyakit ini…"

Nami tertawa lagi, "Kamu mau gak aku kasih tau nama penyakit itu apa?"

Luffy memandangnya. Luffy yakin Nami tak perlu tahu jawabannya, mengingat memang hal itu yang ingin Luffy ketahui. Nami melanjutkan, "namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'."

Luffy terdiam.

"Eh? Gak pernah denger ya?" Nami terkekeh.

Luffy tersenyum, memandang Nami lebih dekat. Bahkan kini ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Nami. "Kasian kamu, Nami. Shishishi~"

Nami menatapnya bingung, "Kenapaa?"

"Harus menanggung segalanya…"

"menanggung apa?"

"Jadi Ratu Bajak Laut… mungkin akan repot…"

"Oh sial…" Nami tersenyum nakal.

* * *

><p><strong>THE JOURNAL, END.<strong>

"…_Ini__ catatan.__Hingga__ detik__ ini __aku __masih __tak__ mengerti __mengapa __ia __menjawab__ '__rahasia__' __kalau __memang __ia __sendiri __tak __tahu __kalau__ jatuh __cinta __pada __Nami.__ Luffy __sialan.__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Zoro Hari ini. "P.S: aku tahu soal Nami dari Robin. Kebiasaan buruknya, membuatku depresi."

"_Luffy __memang__ orang_ _yang__ sulit __ditebak__…"__  
><em>—Jurnal Robin Hari ini. "P.S: Aku mulai iba pada Zoro. Tapi di sisi lain, aku senang melihatnya menderita."

"_Luffy __pengkhianat.__"__  
><em>_—_Jurnal Sanji hari ini. "P.S: saat kalian membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah menggantung diriku di langit-langit dapur."

"_Aku __dan __Chopper __harus__ lebih__ sering __bermain __poker.__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Ussop hari ini. "P.S: Aku lupa membuang kulit pisang di dek akuarium. Semoga Zoro yang terpleset."

"_Aduh, __pasokan __obat__ habis.__ Mungkin__ Nami__ mau__ meminjamkan __uangnya__ padaku?__ Tunggu.__ Itu __ide__ yang __buruk.__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Chopper hari ini. "P.S: Aku shock Luffy menang main poker tadi."

"_Crownest__ berlubang.__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Franky hari ini. "P.S: No Comment."

"_Aku __tak__ mendapat__ banyak __peran__hari__ ini.__ Membuatku__ ingin __menangis,__walaupun__ aku__ sudah __tak__ punya__ mata!__ Yohohoho~!__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Brook hari ini. "P.S: Skull joke itu sehat."

"_Aku __tak__ tahu. __Aku__ tak __tahu__… __apa__ yang __telah__ kuperbuat?__"__  
><em>—Jurnal Ashoudan Zimmer hari ini. "P.S: Abaikan jurnal ini. Review saja, terima kasih."


End file.
